Daughter of Akatsuki
by Anastasiiia
Summary: Born into one of the most dangerous criminal organisations, Akatsuki - life is indeed hard for Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Akatsuki – Chapter 1 **

"It hurts, Pein! The baby is coming already…It's too soon!" A delicate, blue-haired woman screamed. Her grey eyes were filled with unbearable pain.

"Stay calm, Konan. The medic will arrive in a second" Pein stated in his monotone voice.

"You try to stay calm!" Konan shouted, and was about to blow up on him, till she felt a kick in her stomach. She bent over and held her stomach tightly. She forgot about the anger she held to her lover; right now, she had to give birth to a baby. The medic rushed inside the room quickly, and helped her lay down on the bed.

"P-Please, stay here, Nagato…" Konan mumbled under her breath, as it was getting harder for her to speak, "I'm scared..."  
>"Alright"<p>

* * *

><p><p>

All of the Akatsuki members were waiting outside the room patiently for their fellow teammate. But it was hard to remain calm when they heard the pained screams of Konan. Was it such a torture to give birth to a child? Well, none of them wanted to try. At all.

"Well, she must be having a fucking good time there" A silver-haired ninja mumbled. His distinctive purple eyes scanned over his teammates; and let out a sigh. This was too boring for him; he preferred sacrificing people, rather than sitting here. But no, he had to follow "Leader-sama's" orders.

"If you're going to whine about the wait, at least complain about pain" His partner; Kakuzu stated firmly and continued counting money. This wasn't the first time Hidan was whining; most likely, ninth time this hour. The only reason that Kakuzu put up with him was because he couldn't get rid of him; no matter what. They were put on the team by Leader-sama, because it brought many advantages to them: his indiscriminate attack style made Hidan an ideal partner, since he didn't need to worry about catching his partner in the crossfire.

"You know what, Kakuzu? Eat a dick" Hidan smirked at Kakuzu, and didn't even bother to listen to his response.

Amused white eyes flicker between those two, "Zombie Combo strikes again…" Kisame laughed, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Oi, idiots! Mind shutting up?" Sasori grumbled, and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes slowly; and mumbled something about "idiot-trio" under his breath. To be honest, he wanted the baby to be born already, so he could go back to his room and create a new puppet.

"Tobi is a good boy!" An annoying voice screeched up. Of course; you couldn't miss him anywhere. Tobi was an obnoxious member of Akatsuki; no one knew how did he become a S-ranked criminal ninja. At first sight, he's a harmless person. But afterwards, you'd be shocked to find out that he's a criminal. Not to mention, a S-ranked one.

"Alright, un! I'm going to find out what's taking so long!"Deidara declared; and stood up from the chair. When he got near the door, he placed his ear on it, and waited for a few seconds. When he heard nothing, he marched inside the room without knocking. He was met by a beautiful scene; but that all changed when he saw leader's furious glare. (Ehh, it seems like he interrupted a family moment!)  
>"Deidara, you have no right to-" Pein was interrupted by others entering the room. He was about to blow up on them, but he got interrupted by Konan, who placed her hand on his face softly. She let a charming smile spread across her face for the first time, and hugged the baby closer.<p>

"It doesn't matter, Pein…The only thing that matters right now, is this little girl in my hands" She said quietly, and kept smiling.

"So, it's a girl, after all…" Kisame grinned happily, "What's her name?"  
>"We haven't named her yet" Konan gave a short answer, and looked down, only to be met by innocent, emerald eyes.<p>

She was so small and fragile; like she could break easily in her arms. Her hair was bright pink, like bubblegum. Her rosy cheeks were chubby and extremely soft, she noticed.

"That bitch should be named 'Kyoko'" Hidan suggested and let a smirk spread on his face, "It means a fucking insane girl" Konan pretended that she didn't hear the 'bitch' part, but alright.

"No way, un!" Deidara practically shouted, and pushed Hidan away, "She must be named 'Aya', which means design!"

"Who even cares about design?!"  
>A fight broke out between the Akatsuki; everyone was arguing about what they must name the child.<p>

Sasori sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. These idiots were causing too much noise; and it was getting annoying. After thinking for a minute, he finally spoke up, "I have a different suggestion…" He continued in his monotone voice, "Sakura. It fits her rather well"  
>Konan thought it over, and finally nodded her head in agreement. She moved her gaze towards the Akatsuki, and spoke up with a kind smile, "I have decided what to name her…Her name is going to be Sakura, which means cherry blossom"<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Second month**

Sasori's normally calm and pleasant demeanor was gone, and was replaced by irritation when Sakura climbed up on his lap. Again. In the morning, Konan asked him for a favor, which was to babysit Sakura. She didn't even wait for his answer, and shoved the baby in his arms. Now, he was stuck with this annoying creature, who

kept squealing happily at every single thing. He needed to think of something to get rid of her. His gaze was glued to the floor, while he was thinking of a possible solution.

He smirked when Deidara came in the view.

_Of course._

"Oi, Deidara. You must babysit Sakura" Sasori shoved the child in his hands, and without waiting for his response, he turned around and left. Just like Konan did.

"What the- Sasori, get back here, un! I mean it!" Deidara shouted, but it was useless; Sasori already left. Well, guess what. He was stuck babysitting.

* * *

><p><p>

Sakura stared up at her babysitter with her sparkling eyes. Deidara's eyebrow twitched, why was she always so happy? Not that he minded, but it was getting slightly annoying.

Noticing this, little Sakura pulled at his long hair, and started giggling when she saw his pained expression. Deidara slightly glared at the child, and felt like throwing away this pink-haired monster.

"Alright, there's a boundary, un. You can't go pulling other peoples' hair like that!" He scolded her for rude behavior, and Sakura just stared up at him with a confused expression.

Ignoring his previous remark, she moved her arms up and pouted, wanting to be picked up.

"Oi, there's no way I'm going to pick you up!"

_Pout._

"Stop using that face, un"

_Pout._

"Fine...but only this once, alright?"

Sakura's face instantly brightened up, as she was picked up by the blonde. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Deidara's eyes widened, when he realized that she was hugging him tightly. He was, indeed, taken back by this; nobody ever showed such affection to him. Not even when he was living in Iwagakure. Everyone was disgusted by him; by his hands. But here this child was showering him with hugs.

"You're really something different, un..." He finally smiled at the young child, and kissed her on top of the nose. In response, Sakura started giggling and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys^_^ I have finally re-written the first chapter of Daughter of Akatsuki (Yeaah, it's like 3:00 A.M here xD) Late night stories with Anna!<strong>

**I really hope that you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. English isn't my first language, as you noticed. (LAMEE EXCUSES! xD)**

**To escthewater4: Yup, I know xD Don't worry, you didn't sound bad at all. That was my reaction after I read this story again one year later. I'm gonna focus**

**more on developing the story, rather than using time-skips a lot.**

**To Haruka Lin: Thank you very much x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 2**

"Something smells here" Sasori muttered under his breath, and pinched his nose. The smell was unbearable; it felt like…someone needed a bath, to say it politely.

He searched for the source of the smell, and finally came to a conclusion that it was coming from HIS bedroom. He walked through the halls and finally reached his bedroom. He walked inside with a bored face, only to find Sakura playing with his puppet and a blonde smiling idiot, who was unfortunately, his partner. When he saw this scene, he almost forgot about the real reason why he came here.

Without wasting any second, he went straight to the pink-haired child, and ripped his puppet out from her hold with a calm face. Sakura started crying, but he paid no attention to her. He turned to Deidara with an annoyed face, "What were you thinking when you gave her my puppet? They aren't toys to be played with"  
>"Oi, Danna, you made Sakura-chan cry!"<br>Sasori sighed, and didn't even bother arguing with him. He went straight to the point, "Can't you smell anything, idiot?"  
>"Smell what?"<p>

Right then, Sasori felt like banging his head against the wall, but it was covered up by his cool demeanor. He gave a short answer, "It's obvious that Sakura needs a bath"

Deidara glanced at the small baby in his arms, and felt like putting her away for a while. Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at those two, like they were aliens.

* * *

><p>"So, who wants to bath Sakura, un?" Deidara was standing in the living room, where all of the Akatsuki members were at. He had a stupid grin on his face, and waited for the answer.<p>

_Awkward silence._

Kisame faked a cough, and made up a stupid excuse to leave the room. He stood up quickly with his Samehada, and left the room without wasting a second. There was no way he was going to get stuck changing diapers for a baby.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to babysit that bitch!" Hidan yelled from frustration, and swung his scythe in the air.

_"Bitch…"_ Sakura repeated the same word in her mind. What did it even mean?

She looked up at Hidan with her innocent emerald eyes, and didn't even dare to break the eye contact.

Meanwhile, Hidan's left eyebrow was twitching from irritation. He was going to sacrifice her once, that was sure.

"You fucking bitch, stop staring at me like that!"  
>Suddenly, Konan appeared in the room with a cooking spoon. Yes, as the only woman in Akatsuki (which changed now), she had to cook for the whole Akatsuki. She couldn't trust anyone else with kitchen. Deidara would surely blow up the whole hide-out. Sasori…let's just say no-one wanted to get poisoned. For others, nobody would even bother to cook something decent.<p>

At the moment, she was standing in front of Sakura protectively. Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward, daring Hidan to repeat once more the words he just said.

"Hidan, I believe that I didn't hear you right. Could you repeat those words please?" She said quietly, with a calm face.

"I said that she's a fucking—"

Konan's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in anger. She sent a right uppercut to his that sent him flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Hidan's body made contact with the opposite wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi, what was that for?!" He yelled, while rubbing his head slowly.

"For insulting my daughter, Hidan" Konan leaned down with a small smile visible on her face and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura started giggling, and pinched Konan's cheeks with her chubby hands.  
>"Back to the topic, un. Who is going to bath Sakura and babysit her for the whole day?" Deidara stated firmly, and glanced around the room.<p>

"I can't, because I have to get back to cooking" Konan patted Sakura on the head softly, "But I know that Hidan wouldn't mind babysitting her, RIGHT?" She looked at Hidan with a glare, and waited for his response.

"No fucking-" He stopped in the mid-sentence, when he saw her glare. It was either to face Konan's wrath, or babysit Sakura.

"Babysitting this bitch sounds better, nobody would fucking want to face her wrath again" He mumbled under his breath, and finally agreed to this 'offer'

"Good! Then it's settled" Konan smiled sweetly, "I shall get back to cooking" And with that, she disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hidan was stuck with this annoying creature. There were so many things he could do to her;<p>

sacrifice her to his god.

_Glare._

_Smile._

_Glare. _

_Smile._

"Can't you fucking do something else than smiling like an idiot?!" Hidan finally shouted, obviously he wanted to kill her on the spot.

Suddenly, Sakura's smile disappeared. The tears welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She was crying; and Hidan was the cause of it. If he didn't apologize right now, he'd have to face an angry leader and Konan. And maybe, have his head chopped off him.

"Listen, bitch. I'm fu- sorry for yelling at you" Hidan forced those words out. He felt like his pride has been crushed in pieces.

Sakura listened carefully to the man; and finally stopped crying. Her hiccups soon quieted down and she was back to normal.

Hidan let out a sigh of relief, and he placed the girl down on her stomach.

"Now you can go and crawl somewhere, bitch. Meanwhile, I'll fucking rest..."

Sakura nodded her head quietly, and she looked at him with her innocent, emerald eyes.

"You want something, bitch?"

Sakura started giggling, as she pronounced the same word with a little effort, "Bitch!"

"Wait- no. That's a bad word. You're not supposed to say it"

"Bitch!"

"Fucking brat, shut up!"

"Bitch!"

Hidan gave up. He wasn't going to bother talking to her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, another chapter up! (FINALLYYYY!) Well, not much to say...heh. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Review please!:)**

_**Question: Who is your favourite Akatsuki member? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>(Sakura, five years old)<em>

_I missed it again._

Sakura plopped down on the cold ground and blew a strand of hair out of her face. At the moment, she was practicing throwing shuriken alone. But every time, she kept missing the tree. It was rather surprising; she was alone in the forest, with no Akatsuki member protecting her.

"Grr, I'm so done with this!" She shouted, but then she suddenly looked down on the ground, "But I want to make Sasori-kun happy…"

_They left me._

Sakura wasn't allowed to attend Akatsuki's meeting; even if she was a member of the team. When she asked Deidara about it, he mumbled something along the lines, "A new member joining the Akatsuki"

When she asked her own father to join the meeting, he just glared at her heatedly and technically, kicked her out from the room. As much as Sakura hates to admit it, she ran back to my room, crying afterwards. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

_Flashback_

_"Pein, she's just a child! You're acting like she's an enemy! Treat her like a daughter, for once!" Konan yelled loudly, but eventually she calmed down, "She will eventually have to attend meetings like these, Pein"_  
><em>"Konan, remember your position. I won't tolerate rudeness from you" He stated coldly and continued, "As for Sakura, she's a nuisance. I don't think that it's necessary for her to be on this meeting"<em>

_Then, his eyes fell on Sakura, who was fiddling her fingers uncomfortably. When she felt a gaze burning holes through her head, and looked up. When she did, she felt like her whole world was spinning. She let out a small gasp, this was the cue for her to leave. She stood up from her chair obediently and left the room quickly._

_As fast as her small legs could take her. _

_End of flashback_

These were the last words they exchanged yesterday, as Sakura knew. From anger, she punched the tree really hard. When her fist touched the trunk of the tree, she immediately fell back, which was followed by a loud thump.

She let out a small "ouch" and held the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

"You shouldn't hit the tree like that…" An unfamiliar voice spoke. Sakura let out a small squeak as she looked at the figure standing on the tree.

The mysterious person had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin.

He wore the Akatsuki cloak. Sakura's eyes scanned over his forehead protector, to make sure that he didn't pose a threat to her. She noticed that he had slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. Thanks to Pein's daily lecture, she knew everything about appearance.

Overall, Sakura had to admit that this person was cute. Maybe she could take him and use him as her personal teddy bear. Sakura's face flushed at this thought; and she quickly turned away from him.

Meanwhile, the stranger was staring at the young child. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed her blush, but he pretended that he didn't see it.

"Turning away from an enemy is a wrong move. You could possibly get killed" He stated in his monotone voice, which made Sakura glance over at her shoulder.

She giggled quietly, "But you're not an enemy. You're wearing an Akatsuki cloak! Plus, your forehead protector is slashed, which means that you don't belong to a village!"  
>"Good observation, Sakura" He said quietly. He looked down on the ground, only to find shurikens scattered around.<p>

"I take it you're practicing throwing shuriken?" He jumped down on the ground, and grabbed the shuriken which was stuck on the tree and held it out to Sakura, "Show me your skills"  
>Sakura nodded her head at the stranger, and grabbed the shuriken. She closed her eyes, "Please let it hit the target…" With a trembling hand, she aimed the shuriken at the target, and threw it.<p>

_Missed it._

That moment Sakura felt like hiding in a hole, or running away. She let out a nervous laugh, and rubbed her neck with a sheepish grin on her face. The stranger shook his head at the young girl with a small smile on his face, but it was quickly covered up with a serious expression.

"You mustn't throw a shuriken like-"

"Oi, I want you to see you do better!" Sakura huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

The stranger's mouth crept upwards, as he grabbed the shurikens which were scattered around. He jumped and twisted in the air, while throwing six shurikens, each of them hitting their target.

It all happened so fast; literally in two seconds. Sakura's jaw dropped: she was left speechless. She really didn't expect that someone would be so…perfect at throwing shuriken. She covered up her shock by shouting, "Ehh, still! You have no right to criticize my style of fighting!"

The stranger's mouth crept upwards. She reminded him of his young brother, Sasuke. She was so much like him…From his observation, he came to a conclusion that they were probably the same age, or Sasuke was a year older.

He snapped out from his thoughts when Sakura tugged on his hand, "What's your name?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya guys! I finally updated^_^ (Well, that's obvious lol. I tried to make conversation, but yeah, I obviously suck at it:) **  
><strong>These exams are so tiring! I don't even want to know my marks. My maths teacher will probably hit me in the head with her high heel:P<strong>  
><strong>By the way, thank you for following my story! It makes me happy that someone is reading my story and enjoying it!<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to review^_^3 here's a free cookie for you.<strong>

**~ Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Akatsuki – Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Finally, some free time! Might as well enjoy it while it lasts…<em>

Sakura collapsed on her bed with a tired expression on her face. She didn't even bother to take off her combat boots; or take a shower. She just lay there carelessly, staring at the wall unblinkingly. Her emerald eyes had dark rings below them; periodically her eyelids would droop downwards, only to have them snap wide open again, feigning alertness. To say it shortly, she was fully drained from the training.

"I have never thought that being a ninja is such tiring task" She mumbled quietly in her blanket. It was indeed hard for her; every day had lots of challenges. She wasn't whining about anything; actually, the opposite; she was really grateful for what Akatsuki did for her. But couldn't they give her a little free time?  
>"<em>At least you're as strong as a rock…<em>" Her mind whispered to her. True; but would she be able to hold on her own against a jounin? Or an ANBU…?  
>Her eyes started closing, and she was falling asleep. She let a small smile spread on her face; she finally got the rest she longed for.<p>

But it was all interrupted in one second.

_**BANG**_  
>Kisame barged inside her room without knocking, making her fall off her bed in fear. He walked towards the girl with a huge grin on his face, and pulled her up by her shirt.<p>

"Come on, princess! Did you forget that we were going out today?" He faked a hurt expression, and laughed loudly after he saw Sakura's dumbfounded expression, "We're going to practice swordsmanship, of course" He placed her down, and patted her on the shoulder roughly.

"…Kisame-chan, don't you think that I kind of, trained too much—"

"Nonsense, princess!" He continued, "This is the important part of your training. You have 5 minutes to get ready" He winked at Sakura, and walked out of the room.

Sakura walked back to her bed, and plopped down. When she was about to fall asleep, she heard Kisame's voice, "I forgot to mention the important part of this task, princess. If you're not ready in your given time, you'll come in your pajamas"

Her eyes snapped open instantly, and she jumped out of bed, "Fine, I'll get ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>(*＾ワ＾*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura dashed through the woods, leaping over torches and trees without stopping. She dodged and zipped past rotting oak trees and under lowered and snapped branches. Everything blurred into dizzying blend of earthly colors. Her mind was focused on particular target; Kisame. As they entered the forest, he ran off and left her alone, while shouting, "First task is to catch me!"<br>And now, here they were. Sakura's eyes finally caught a glimpse of that brainless fish, Kisame. She inserted chakra in her feet, and prepared to lunge at him. But as she jumped off the torch, Kisame chuckled and moved away. Instead of crashing into him, she crashed into a tree. _I must admit, it hurt really much._

Before Sakura would fall down, she did a flip in the air and landed gracefully on the ground while holding her head.

"Damn, it fucking hurt too much! I shouldn't have even—" Sakura continued cursing in 100 ways possible. What would you expect when you're growing up with Hidan? Sakura was interrupted by Kisame's uncontrollable laugh. He leaned against the tree as he clutched his stomach tightly. Man, he was laughing too much today.

"KISAME!" Her voice boomed through the forest, "You have twenty seconds to run…"  
>And with that, Kisame took off again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> (*＾ワ＾*)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that you got back at me, we can start our training" He rubbed his neck with a pained expression. That punch Sakura landed on his stomach was…paining. He swung his Samehada over his shoulder, causing the pinkette to slightly stumble back.<p>

"The ability to fight with the sword is one of the most sacred of arts. There are many different sword styles, but the most basic of all forms is usually considered to be Kenjutsu. Today, I'm going to teach you Tsukesagiri. This jutsu allows the practitioner to commence their attack from any position; this particular technique allows the practitioner to thrust into the opponent and then punctuates the movement with a harsh vertical or diagonal slash, which leads them to sheathe their sword once again"

A huge grin broke out on Sakura's face, as she started jumping up and down from fascination. She was getting a legendary swordsman teach her a jutsu! As she was about to thank him, Kisame continued, "You can start practicing on this target while I…look around a little"  
>His eyes darted to a particular tree, and he disappeared from Sakura's sight.<p>

"Well, I'm alone once again…" Sakura sighed, and swung her sword over her shoulder. She attacked the training dummy few times, attempting to cut it in pieces. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. But that's weird; she couldn't sense anyone's chakra nearby.

"Maybe they masked their chakra perfectly…" She mumbled under her breath. Just as she was about to turn around, a kunai came in her way. Immediately, Sakura was fully alert. She jumped in the air and dodged the kunai easily. One thing for sure; she was under attack.

She got into a fighting stance, waiting for someone to jump out and fight her. But nothing happened. Without taking her eyes off from the trees, she grabbed the kunai which was thrown at her. She inspected it closely, and found a small symbol carved into it.

"_Konohagakure…?_" Her eyes widened in realizement. They had to get back to their base and warn others!  
>"KISAME!" She screamed at top of her lungs. As if on cue, he appeared on her side immediately. He had concern written all over his face, "What's wrong? Did someone attack you?"<p>

Sakura shook her head quietly, "W-We're under attack"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys^_^ How's everyone doing? By the way, Happy Easter!<strong>

**Question: If you could magically appear in Naruto's manga, which character would you be?**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>Kisame didn't need to be told twice; he was already running to the base with Sakura in his arms. He knew that taking his little blossom there would cause problems; but would you leave a 7-year-old on her own in the forest with Konohagakure ninjas around the area?<p>

Sakura was feeling lots of emotions at same time. She was confused, anxious, and nervous. Her palms were sweaty; and tears were threatening to break out. To not show her emotions, she snuggled into Kisame's cloak. After ten minutes, she knew that Kisame has stopped jumping over the tree branches. She peeked from his cloak, only to find that they were in…an unknown part of a forest? At least, she didn't know where they were. Sensing her growing confusion, Kisame crouched down to her level and answered quickly, "This is the place where we must depart. Keep running west till you reach a small village. Lie and tell them you're a civilian child and you lost your parents during the travel there. Don't even think about doing something stupid" He continued with a serious expression, "Meanwhile, we'll take care of these rats in our base" He patted her gently on the shoulder and stood up, ready to depart.

"Kisame-chan…I don't want to leave Akatsuki in danger! Take me with you!" Sakura pulled his sleeve strongly, and her eyes were full of determination to defeat enemies, "I'm not going to-"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence, because a huge explosion was heard from the north of the base.

This time, Kisame didn't smile. He glanced coldly at the small child, "End of discussion"

He ripped his sleeve from her hold, and turned harshly towards the base. Without thinking twice, he inserted chakra in his feet and jumped up, leaving Sakura behind.

When she was sure that Kisame was far away from her, she turned towards the entrance of the secret passage. Her subconscious mind was screaming to do what she was told. Follow the orders, Sakura. This is a mission! But her heart was telling her that she had to help her family. Without wasting any second, she dashed through the dark corridors.

Her heart started pounding at a increasingly rapid pace. With each turn she made, she became more confused. With each step she became more afraid. Every step, every breath she breathed, seemed to echo through the halls. There was no sense of direction, it seemed as if she were going in circles. Some doors were locked, and some doors opened into dark, she was unsure, and afraid proceed into the room that she may become trapped. Maybe these were the torture rooms that Hidan was talking about? She wasn't sure, and it wasn't the right time to take risks. She had to help others. The explosion sounds were getting closer and closer; making the 7-year-old freeze on the spot. She was afraid to go forward and afraid to go back, and terrified to stand still. Then from the other end of the long corridor she saw a light coming towards her. Her eyes widened in realizement; maybe this was the base's entrance. She did it! With small hope, she inserted chakra in her feet and dashed forward.

_"Just hold on a little longer, everyone. I promise I'll try my best to protect everyone, even if it will kill me in the end…"_ This was it. She was inside the base.

* * *

><p><strong>(*＾ワ＾*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasori easily manipulated the puppets by the chakra strings he attached earlier, and made them attack the injured Konoha ANBU. It was kind of amusing; watching others try to kill him. The only thing they didn't realize that he was made of wood. He was immortal. If he was Hidan, he'd throw his head back and laugh heartedly. But he maintained the neutral expression. As he was about to make a move to finish his opponent, his eyes widened. There was a familiar chakra approaching them.<p>

_"Please tell me that idiotic brat isn't going to take part in this fight…"_ He mumbled under his breath. While he was being distracted, ANBU landed right in front of him, drew his hand back to deliver a precise blow to disable and impede the flow of chakra in his hand. This turned out to be successful. Sasori's right hand dropped to his side uselessly. This was more troublesome than he thought. His opponent was Hyuuga, and he could manipulate puppets with only left hand now. He jumped back to make space between him and his Hyuuga opponent. While jumping back, he threw poisonous needles at him which were evaded by him easily. Sakura arrived just in time to help him, or at least, that's what she thought. To draw his attention, she shouted as loud as she could, "What the hell do you think you're doing with puppet-chan?!"

Tokuma Hyuga turned around with a dumbfounded expression, but it was covered up by his ANBU mask.

"The main question here is, what the hell are you doing here brat? By your presence, you're causing more trouble than needed!"

"Oi, I came here to save you! You could at least thank me for going through all this trouble!"

While they were bickering, Konoha back-up arrived to save Tokuma.

Immediately, Sasori pushed Sakura behind him and scolded himself for losing concentration easily. He never did, during the fights. But he didn't expect the brat to magically appear in front of him. He thought that Kisame made sure that she ran west to a small village. But that's in past. He needs to think of a plan fast. His face lit up when he did. He made an eye-contact with Sakura, and gestured her at the hall.

"B-But, how will you defeat them…?"

"I said, go. Follow my orders, brat!"  
>She didn't need to be told twice, because she was already running to safety. But it didn't go unnoticed by Tokuma.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(*＾ワ＾*)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She was a coward. <em>She knew it._ She didn't protect Sasori._ At the moment, she was locked inside her closet, waiting to be saved.

Why did she need to rely on others?! She remembered the determination in her eyes, when she said that she would help. But instead, she did fully opposite. She caused so many problems for everyone. For Sasori.

_"I always said that I could take on those ANBUs…I always said that I was strong enough! But all that was an illusion. I was lying to myself the whole time!"_ She hugged her knees close to her chest, and let out a sigh. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. Her face turned a bit white from fear.

She didn't know what to do. Should she hide or scream for help. She couldn't decide. He came closer and closer. She froze, her heart seemed to pound right out of her chest. She couldn't move her eyes from the door, as if they were glued. Her mouth opened as if to scream, but nothing came out. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She clutched the sword tighter to her chest. She could feel Konoha ninja coming closer and closer. And then, it clicked in her mind._ Attack._

Immediately, she jumped out of the closet, knocking over the nearby lamp. In a split second, she charged at him with the upheld sword, which was aimed at his abdomen. The man dodged the first attack and met the second with his kunai. The weight of the kunai sent his Sakura's sword back…but not far enough to knock the sword free of her hands. The ninja swung his kunai again, this time successfully knocking her only weapon out. That moment, she knew that she still had a lot to learn in swordsmanship. She wasn't skilled enough against an ANBU. She stumbled across the room and fell down, which was followed with a loud thump. She was terrified.

"Do not worry. I won't harm you" In order to prove this, he let go of the kunai which he was holding a second ago. He moved his mask up and smiled warmly at her. Sakura noticed that he had shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bangs framing either side of his face and white eyes inherited by all Hyūga clan members. She hated to admit it, but he was handsome. Damn those Konoha ninjas! Being her 7-year-old self, she forgot the fear she was feeling a moment ago, she was occupied by a dreamy, handsome, beautiful -whatever you call it- ninja.

"My name's Tokuma Hyuuga. As you noticed, I'm from Konohagakure!" He pointed his thumb on the forehead protector, "Come with me, and I'll get you out of this base…"  
>"There's no way I'm going to leave behind my family! Not to mention, I won't go with strangers!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head harshly.<p>

"Weren't you brought here against your will?" He pressed on the matter further: he was going to find out who this child was.

Sakura opened her mouth to throw back a nasty remark, but she stopped in the mid-way. This guy was trying to get information from her…which means, that she shouldn't give him any.

"That's none of your business, bastard! Now let me go or I'll make sure that you'll never have kids again!"  
>Tokuma blinked his eyes few times, before he understood what she said. He shook his head with a sigh. He advanced towards Sakura, and in one swift movement he picked her up.<p>

"KIYAA! YOU PERVERT! I demand you to let go of me this instant! This is inappropriate!" She kept throwing insults at him, which she learnt from Hidan.

He pulled his mask down before leaving the room, "I won't hesitate to put you under a gen-jutsu if you don't stay quiet"  
>Sakura nodded her head obediently, without a word.<p>

"Good girl! Now, let's leave this place…"  
>"HIDAN! ITACHI! DEIDARA! SASORI! HELP! I'M GETTING ABDUCTED!" She screamed at top of her lungs. Instantly, her voice was muffled by Tokuma's hand.<p>

"Guess I have to do this…Sorry, Sakura-chan"

And with that, Sakura was out. All she could see was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(*＾ワ＾*)<strong>

* * *

><p>The screams were heard through the base. All of the Akatsuki members recognized the voice; it was Sakura.<p>

Itachi's theory was proven to be right. Their true intentions was to findThe ANBUs, who they were fighting a second ago, were retreating. They got what they wanted.

Most of them were heavily injured; same goes for Sasori and Deidara. While Sakura was running to her room to hide, they were holding off the ANBU and in the process, killing two of them. Others just had minor injuries, that's all.

Itachi and Konan were the first ones out of the base, following the enemies. Others followed the lead. Even Deidara, who had difficulties walking, because he was heavily injured. But everyone knew that running after them was pointless; they were ahead of them with some kilometers.  
>"Konan, we can't risk any members dying on us…We already lost Sakura…" Kisame mumbled under his breath, but it was still heard the rest of them.<p>

"I'm not leaving her! I'm not! I promised to protect her! I did!" She shouted loudly. At the moment, she didn't care if she was showing the weak side of her; her child was in danger. A fight broke out between Akatsuki, everyone was either taking Kisame's side or Konan's.

"Silence!" The leader shouted, his eyes scanned over the whole group. When nobody was making a sound, he finally continued, "Konan, you shall stop babying her so much. Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions.

"What do you suggest then?! Leave her to die in their clutches?!"  
>"They won't harm her. At least, we'll make sure that they won't harm her. We'll be watching her closely, without letting her anyone our presence known"<p>

With that, Konan slammed her fist down on the tree branch from anger, but it had no impact on Pein. He was watching her quietly with a calm expression.

When she finally calmed down, she wiped her tears off with her sleeve, and decided to be strong for Sakura_. For everyone._

"Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 6 **

When Sakura woke up, it took a long time to comprehend what happened earlier. She tried to move her arms to assure herself that she was alright, but her hands were chained to the wall. Fear consumed her whole mind, and she started trashing but with no result. Instead, she bruised her body more. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She lied perfectly still, trying to convince herself that Akatsuki would come for her. But she was beginning to doubt that...How many days has she been sleeping? She didn't know the answer.  
>"Our blossom finally decided to wake up…" An unfamiliar voice was heard through the room. Sakura tried to sit up, but her slash on the stomach was making it hard to.<p>

"W-Where am I?" She breathed out, "Who are you?" It was hard to speak without crying, so she preferred staying quiet. There was no way she was going to show her enemy her weakness.

"You're in Konoha Torture and Interrogation building. That's all you need to know" The stranger advanced closer to her and placed a hand on top of her head.

Sakura's eyes widened in fright and she started shaking uncontrollably. What would you expect from a 7-year-old?

"G-Get away from me, fucker! I'm n-not going to tell you anything!" She leaned against the wall, trying to make some space between her and the stranger.

"We're not going to hurt you" He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, "Just tell us some information about Akatsuki. You'll make my job easier and we'll be done fast"  
>"I'm not going to tell you a-anything" Sakura tried to say it firmly, "If y-you weren't going to hurt me, why did you put me in this cell?"<p>

She looked up from the floor, only to find that the stranger wasn't standing there anymore. He has left already.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 5:18 AM<strong>

How many weeks have passed? She wasn't sure. And still, nobody was coming to save her.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the cold wall painfully, and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. It felt like these chains were draining her chakra. And they really were. Only the stranger she met earlier came every day to give her some food, and then he would always give her a small smile and would leave without glancing back. It felt like eternity when someone finally decided to open the door.

"Come on, child, we're letting you out" An unfamiliar hand was extended to her, and she instantly moved back from fright.

"Do not worry, my child. My name's Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm the third Hokage"

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the council room motionlessly. She didn't dare to make a move, because she could get killed any moment. She could feel an intense gaze on her back, which made her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"What shall we do with the girl?" That was the main question.

"As you know, my fellow partners, this girl was found in an Akatsuki base" An old, frail man stood up. He had shaggy hair and had bandaged his right eye. Sakura instantly panicked when she saw the look he gave her.

I_nformation: _

_Name: Danz ō Shimura _

_Age: 70_

_Status: Konoha Elder_

_Height: 170 cm_

_Blood type: AB_

"—And I suggest eliminating her" Sakura's eyes snapped open, as she heard those words, "For all we know, she could be an opposing enemy"

_What the fuck?_ Sakura glared holes into that old geezer's head. She didn't even know him, but she knew that she officially hated this guy.

"I can't agree with you on this matter, Danzō. She's still a child. Not to mention, we shouldn't be making up assumptions. She could have been kidnapped by Akatsuki and brought into the base against her will" Koharu Utatane, another elder, spoke up.

"Of course, we must take that into a consideration, as well. But don't you think that doesn't sound realistic? If she was kidnapped, she would give us information about Akatsuki"  
>"I suggest a different idea" Third Hokage finally managed to say, before an argument would break out, "She should get known to Konoha. She would be given an apartment and she would attend academy, which would made her feel more welcomed and safe. How does that sound, Sakura-chan?" Now everyone's attention was on her. She uncomfortably fidgeted with her fingers and looked down on the floor. So many thoughts were running inside her head. Akatsuki wasn't coming for her, she could feel it. Actually, she knew it for sure. They were cowards. She had nobody now. They left her. Now she needed to fend for herself. If she agreed to this matter, then she wouldn't be killed or tortured.<p>

If she didn't, then…she didn't even want to think about it.

_Well, not much of a choice_. Sakura raised her head up: she finally decided what she would made eye-contact with ThirdHokage and nodded her head quietly.

"Hiruzen, I thought that our opinions were important to you. You're making a huge mistake by letting this filth inside the village!" Danzou kept pushing on, until Third Hokage raised his hand up.

"I won't tolerate your disobedience, Danzou. If I'm correct, I make decisions here as a Hokage. You're simply here to give me advices, to say this primitively"

Sakura would never forget that dumbfounded look on Danzou's face. She felt like hugging Hiruzen right there and then, for shutting this guy up.

"Sakura, one of the ANBU members will escort you to your new apartment. You will be monitored by them 24/7, so you will have protection" He smiled at the young girl, and glanced down on the papers in front of him.

Sakura wasn't that dumb; she knew that she needed to act like an innocent girl in front of those ANBU. They were going to watch her every second, every minute, every day and report everything to the Hokage, which made her a little nervous.

In few seconds, the ANBU member appeared and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura let out a small squeak; as her cheeks got red. She could feel Hokage's laugher and lots of stares, which made her more nervous than before.

ANBU member shook his head and patted her back gently. He dashed towards the window and jumped out swiftly. Of course, Sakura didn't forget Danzou. She made a funny expression and poked her tongue out at him.

_Hmph, serves that bastard right._

* * *

><p><strong>HEYOOOOO! Long time no see. I can't believe that school is finally over. It<strong>**was a long year, to be honest. Daughter of Akatsuki is back! Yaay. Another shitty chapter that I wrote T-T Well, on the bright side, I improved a little? My main goal is to improve my writing style in English (English isn't my main language, so yup) idkwhatimwritinganymore. Here's another cookie for you :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 7 **

Sakura glanced around her room nervously. Indeed, the hokage gave her a nice apartment, which was expansive, but quite adequately lit. The walls were painted in white, broken up by sheer, springtime pink curtains on the windows. It was a nice gesture from him; she'd never forget his kindness.

If he wasn't there, the council would obviously eliminate her. She felt intense gaze on her, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Of course, the ANBU that escorted her to the council room was sitting in front of her now without moving. Which was bad. Really bad. That meant that she had no chances of escaping anymore. She maintained an emotionless face, but inside, she was panicking.

_"Never show your fear in front of your enemies, because it will bite you on the ass in the end, un"_

_Deidara._ How she missed his voice. _His hugs, pancakes, bombs._ Sakura suddenly realized that she missed Akatsuki dearly, even if they left her.

_"But that was what they were preparing me for. To be able to defend myself, to be able to fight alone"_ She mumbled quietly and placed her chin on the cushion.

"You're talking to yourself again, aren't you?" The ANBU member finally spoke up, after a long time of being silent. Sakura snapped out from her thoughts instantly, and she looked at the stranger. She noticed that he had been reading this book for hours. She stared at it for hours, and finally made out the words 'Icha Icha Paradise'

When he didn't get an answer, he continued, "Wouldn't blame you. After all, I'm a complete stranger"  
>Sakura nodded her head in agreement, and she pointed her finger accusingly at him, "How can I be sure that you won't attack me?! You didn't even tell me your name!"<br>He darted his eyes around the room lazily, "Well, dear, we're not allowed to. If someone exposes our identity, we're as good as dead"  
>"I'm not really good at martial arts, and anything involving being a ninja. So that means I wouldn't be able to attack you" Sakura lied, and dived herself under the blanket. If he saw the nervous look on her face, he'd know that she was lying.<p>

"Well, sweetheart, these are the rules. By the orders of Hokage, I'm stuck babysitting a brat"

"And I'm stuck with a pedophile who has been reading this perverted book for hours!"

"Fair enough, sweetie. But I'm telling you that I'm not a pedophile. I actually prefer women who have mature bodies. That perfect ass shape and-"  
>"OI! Shut up!" Sakura let out a small squeak and covered her ears to block out his dirty words, "I'm not listening to you!"<br>The stranger leaned back and let out a chuckle. He placed his book aside for a while, and finally looked at the young girl in front of him.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, you have ninja academy tomorrow"

"NINJA ACADEMY?!" She screamed inside her mind and felt like banging her head against the wall, _"Man, everything all over. I already know these basics! I was almost jounin level, or higher! And they're making me go back to academy! Awww..."_

"What if I don't want to go there?" Sakura finally asked, and poked her head out from her blanket.

"Akatsuki can come back for you anytime and you need to know the basics to defend yourself. As you said few minutes ago, you're bad at being ninja. You don't have a choice in this matter, sweetheart"  
>"Stop calling me sweetheart!"<br>"Sweetie-pie"

"That's even worse!"  
>"Mhm, neko-chan"<br>That's how she spent her evening and fell asleep eventually. This was the beginning of a friendly relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:45 AM<strong>

Sakura screamed, jumping out from her bed quickly. Water dripped down on her night-dress, causing her to shiver. She blinked her eyes few times before adjusting to the light. What had just happened? Sakura turned bright red like a tomato, when she saw Bunny-chan (Yes, that's her newly invented nickname for the ANBU member she spent her evening with!) leaning against the wall, while laughing. He gestured at her underwear with his index finger. She looked down to see that she was fully wet, exposing her hello kitty underwear.

"That's not funny, at all!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Bunny-chan shook his head, and said in his deep voice, "You have academy to attend"

Sakura glanced at her clock, only to find that it was 7:50 AM already. She overslept, and this guy didn't even bother to wake her up!  
><em>"Technically, he did, but it was 10 minutes BEFORE academy"<em>  
>She panicked and jumped around while clutching her head, "What must I do? What must I do? How am I supposed to get dressed, eat, and get there in 10 minutes? I don't even know where the academy is!"<br>"Sweetheart, leave that work to me. I can get you there in less than 1 minute"  
>Sakura blinked her eyes few times, and finally let the information sink inside her head. Her eyes lit up with determination as she pushed her fellow friend outside her room without another word, and started getting ready. She found some clothes in her wardrobe, and she put on this cute red dress, which had short sleeves and a zipper. She also brushed her hair and put on a ribbon.<p>

**_7:58 AM_**

_2 minutes left!_  
>Sakura dashed towards the door and yanked it open. She stumbled through the hall, and ran downstairs as fast as she could. Bunny-chan sat there while reading a book. Immediately, she jumped on him and pulled his collar, "WE HAVE 4 MINUTES LEFT! Where's that super speed you were talking about?"<br>He sighed, and threw Sakura over his shoulder, despite her protests. He opened a window and inserted his chakra.

"How about we use the door like the civilized people?"  
>"We're ninjas"<p>

With that, he jumped out from the window and landed on a building. He dashed swiftly through the town, almost knocking over everyone.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in front of the academy, it was 7:59 AM. Bunny-chan placed Sakura down with one swift movement, and patted her head gently.<p>

_Blink._

_Blink._

"Okay, that was really fast…" He took her hand and led her through the halls of the academy. They arrived just on time in class.

When they entered the class, everyone's head turned. They looked at Sakura with curiosity and some of them, with hateful gazes. Iruka-sensei smiled at the two, and beckoned Sakura to come over.

"I'm leaving her in your care, Iruka" ANBU member AKA Bunny-chan made eye-contact with him and nodded his head. With that, he disappeared really fast.

_"Well, he's certainly fast…I must admit…"_  
>"Class, this is our new student, Sakura, who arrived in Konoha one week ago. Please welcome her and treat her with respect" Iruka smiled at the children in front of him, and he soothingly placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.<p>

One of the girls, of course, had to act like a bitch. She had s purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals.

"I don't like here, she's so ugly! I doubt that she can ever become a ninja"

Sakura leaned her face down, as her eyes flared with anger. Of course, when you live with Hidan, you learn one thousand bad words.

"Ami Watanabe" Iruka scolded the girl, "That's not very nice—"

"Shut up before I stick this pencil between your legs, Ami-chan" Sakura stated firmly, as she glared at the young girl in front of her. Well, she didn't know the real meaning behind these words. Hidan actually said this every day to Kakuzu…Maybe it was alright to do the same? At least, it was enough to scare Ami away.

Iruka was staring at Sakura with a shocked face and his mouth was agape. Oh well. Sakura scratched her neck as she smiled nervously at her sensei.

After few seconds, he sighed and shook his head, "Find a free seat and sit down, Sakura"

"She can't sit next to Sasuke, sensei!"

"That's not fair!"

"I hate this new girl!"  
>Her eyes scanned over the room, looking for a seat that wasn't taken. She noticed a blonde-haired boy, who had whiskers on his cheeks, which made him look a little like fox. Everyone was avoiding being near him; after all, he was a monster in their eyes. His face was saddened, as he looked out of the window.<p>

On the other side of the room, was a free seat next to the famous Uchiha Sasuke. His onyx eyes were glued on Sakura's face. When she glanced at him, he gave her a hateful glare and looked away from her.

_"Ehh, I don't really want to sit with that duck-butt…He doesn't look that friendly…"_

_Option A: Naruto_

_Option B: Sasuke_

_Option C: Run away from the classroom_

She reviewed the options in her head quietly, and she finally found an answer. She was going to go with Option A: Sit with Naruto. He seemed really lonely and sad, maybe she could make him happy somehow?  
>She walked to the end of the class, and plopped down on her seat. Everyone was staring at her, even Naruto. His eyes widened, when Sakura smiled at him warmly and extended her hand towards him, "Hello, my name's Sakura…" Uhh, what was the last name Bunny-chan told her again? "…Haruno. I just came to Konoha!"<br>Naruto stared at the girl's face, before he snapped out from his thoughts. He smiled back at the girl and shook her hand, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"  
>"Nice to meet you!"<p>

"Nice to meet you too"  
>Iruka's mouth tilted upwards, which meant that he was smiling. Smiling because Naruto finally found a friend.<p>

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fuming with anger. First of all, the girl didn't try to fangirl over him. Second, she didn't even look at him. And third, she went to sit with that baka Naruto instead of him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was a little jealous of the attention that idiot was getting.

He grumbled and glared at the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch break<strong>

"Finally! I was getting bored listening to all of that!" Naruto placed his arms against his neck and smiled at the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"To be honest, me too" Sakura nodded in agreement, as both of them walked out of the class. It was lunch time; so everyone went outside and Sakura and Naruto followed along.

"Hey, do you want some bento? I won't be able to eat all of this by myself' Sakura said, while taking out her bento box that Bunny-chan gave her earlier.

"Sure, dattebayo!"

Both of them ate together in silence, while talking and giggling. Sakura already liked this academy, but she just couldn't understand why people hated and avoided Naruto. He was so nice…and friendly, to say it shortly.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Uchiha walking towards them in fast pace with his group of fangirls. When he got near enough, he pushed Naruto away from Sakura and glared at him angrily. Naruto stumbled back and fell down on the cold ground.

The young pink-haired girl immediately stood up and dropped her bento box. She looked at Naruto with a worried face, and attempted to help him. But Naruto stood up, and pushed the Uchiha duck-butt back, but he didn't move at all.

"Hey, what's your problem, duckbutt?!" He shouted at him, and glared.

"Stay away from the new girl" He said in a deep voice that would make any girl swoon. He could hear his fangirls cheering for him in the background. They were really bugging Sasuke; they followed him around like faithful dogs, and would never leave him alone. Even when he was going to toilet. Oh well.

"Sakura-chan, I'll protect you from this imbecile!" Naruto pushed Sakura behind him, and got into a fighting position.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few minutes later<em>**

"Ehh, Naruto-kun, I think it was a bad idea to fight Uchiha yourself…" Sakura mumbled quietly, as she looked at Naruto who was sprawled on the floor with a beaten up face. She kneeled down, and touched his cheeks softly, "But at least you tried"  
>"Next time I'll win for sure, datteb- ouch!"<br>Sasuke glared at the scene in front of him. He has beaten that blonde-haired idiot, but Sakura went back running to him. Okay, now he really was jealous.

"Stop being stupid, Naruto! We must get you to Iruka-sensei!"  
>"You won't take me alive, dattebayo!"<br>"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is up! :) I think you guys guessed who 'Bunny-chan' is, ahahah. If you have a question; why did I name him 'Bunny?' It's probably because of his mask xD Well, nothing else to say, I guess.<strong>

_**Reviews are love.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this. We could get in trouble for this" Sakura finally managed to say, after long minutes of silence.<p>

"Oh, come on! I do this almost every day and I've never been caught before, dattebayo!" Naruto placed his arms behind his neck and grinned happily. All they needed to do was climb up and paint Hokages' heads without anyone seeing them. Then they would just get some ice-cream.

"Alright, all we need to do is just take rope and climb up!" He grabbed the rope from his bag easily and handed it to fuming Sakura.

"A rope?! How are you planning to get to the top?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde-haired idiot in front of her, "I can't believe I trusted your plan!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Sakura-chan! We'll just throw this rope up and climb and-"

"THERE'S SOMEONE COMING!" Sakura whispered yelled. She started panicking as she saw a guard walking towards their direction. She instantly pulled Naruto back and they both leaned against the hard wall.

"No, no, no. This can't happen! Hokage-same already protected me. If Danzou hears about this, he'll probably kick me out of the village. We need to think of something fast! Most likely, I have to"

She let out a long, drawn-out sigh and grabbed the rope which was left in the corner.

"Naruto, I have a plan. I'll walk up the wall and throw down the rope. You will climb up and we'll paint those heads" With that, Sakura concentrated and inserted chakra in her feet. She didn't wait for Naruto's answer, as she started walking up the wall.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair! Or in this case, rope, I guess?"

"BAKA, stay quiet!"

Sakura got to the top really fast, and she threw down the rope. Naruto climbed up rather easily, and smiled at her warmly. He took her hand and looked deeply inside her eyes, "Let's do this, dattebayo!"

"Idiot, don't touch her with your filthy hands" A familiar voice was heard. Sakura blinked her eyes few times, before realizing who was following them.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"SASUKE?!"

She couldn't believe it...how didn't she feel his chakra nearby?! Did he mask it well? Or maybe she wasn't paying attention? Grr, these thoughts were annoying her!

"How did you find us, teme?!"

Sasuke shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. He turned around and mumbled, "None of your business"

The truth was, Sasuke was walking down the streets quietly until he saw pink hair. It was Sakura; of course. She was the only one in whole village with that kind of hair. When he got closer, he saw that baka next to her. Of course, he wouldn't leave them alone -together-

He started following them, and learned about their plan. Now here he was, standing in front of them.

"It doesn't matter how he got here" Sakura said with a monotone voice, "Let's just complete our plan and leave before anyone notices us!"

They started painting Hokages' heads with different colors. It was surprising that Sasuke took part in this. When they asked him the reason, he just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Two ninjas sat in their usual spots while one of them was munching sandwich loudly. Another was just stared at the sight in front of him with a bored expression.<p>

"Isn't being a guard boring? All we do is stare at these Hokage heads and walk around..." Izumo leaned against his chair and closed his eyes.

"Izumo" Kotetsu poked him harshly.

"Izumo!"

"What?!"

"Are there supposed to be some kids painting the heads...?" He pointed to their direction with his index finger and stared with a dumbfounded face.

"Don't tell me it's that Naruto kid again..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

"This time he brought his friends, actually!"

Izumo stared at them with intense gaze, before noticing Uchiha emblem on Sasuke's back.

"Well, this is certainly something new..."

"Just get to your job, baka!"

"Right..." He pressed the red button next to him, which caused an alarm start ringing.

* * *

><p>Sakura fidgeted nervously under Hokage's gaze. They were caught by some idiotic ninjas. She glanced at her right, only to find Naruto grinning sheepishly and Sasuke with his monotone expression. It seemed like he didn't care at all. Or most likely, as Hidan used to say, he gives zero fucks. What did that mean again? Sakura rubbed her neck while thinking. She snapped out from her thoughts when Naruto yelled out, "It's my fault, dattebayo! I forced Sakura-chan into this" His gaze switched to Sasuke, "I don't know about this teme though!"<p>

Well, that was true. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and just followed along. Third Hokage placed his chin on his hands, and let out a sigh.

"Kids, painting the hokages' heads is against the village's rules. It's a disrespectful act towards your superiors. Of course, there will be a punishment. The punishment is to clean the walls. You will begin today and you have whole day tomorrow as well"

"But hokage-sama..."

"No, Sakura"

Sakura let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. This day was going to be very long, she could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:<strong>

"Naruto-baka, stop punching-" Sakura shouted, "SASUKE! Get off Naruto this instant!"

"No, put down the water! That's all we have at the moment-"

She was sprayed with cold water and she let out a high-pitched scream.

When Naruto realized what he has done, he started apologizing but it was too late.

"Naruto-kun..." There was a pause. "I'm gonna get you!"

With that, they started rolling around the cold ground. But Sasuke broke them up easily, and grabbed Sakura's hand. He pulled her gently and led her away, with a small blush visible on his face.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I DID IT. I can't believe I actually wrote something using an iPhone. Yeah, it was kinda hard but I guess I got used to it? xD<strong>

**Reviews are love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat quietly on her bed and was reading a book of ninjutsu she found at the library. She tucked the strand of her bubblegum hair behind her ear and concentrated hard. She didn't want to slack off and turn into an idiot. She spent years trying to perfect all of the jutsus that Akatsuki taught her.<p>

_"Now it's time for me to continue my training..." _She closed the book and rolled over her bed,_ "Man, this book is hard..."_

Sakura didn't really know what level she was; Genin, Chuunin or Jounin...She never really asked Itachi to check her level. She was snapped out from her thoughts when a familiar voice was heard in the room, "Maybe because it says 'Jounin level', ne?"

Bunny-chan instantly appeared in front of her and smiled at her warmly. Sakura let out a squeak and threw the book under her pillow. Afterwards, she turned around and jabbed her finger into his chest, "None of your business!"

He stepped back and gazed over Sakura, "A normal academy student wouldn't get that book, am I right Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. She shouldn't have studied in the morning when anyone can come in and check-up on her. Or she could have just made some changes to her book's cover. It wasn't important now...she needed to say something fast!

"N-No! You misunderstood ehh, it's not Jounin! Or is it? I-I thought it was academy level! The l-librarian didn't tell me anything so I thought this was the book that I needed!"

"It would be rather impolite to-"

"YES! I didn't read the cover, I just looked through the section of ninjutsu!"

Bunny-chan of course, wasn't convinced at all. _But_ he didn't press on the matter farther, and just sat down on her bed, "Alright, Sakura. I just came here to tell you that I won't be guarding you anymore"

Sakura froze in her place and stared at him for a while, "W-Why?"

"I'm getting sent on a S-ranked mission and I'm not sure how long it will take" When he sensed an upcoming question, he continued, "The information of the mission is classified"

Sakura nodded her head slowly, still thinking about the situation, "Okay...but that means, when you come back, you will be my guard again, r-right?!"

"Danzou is planning to send me on other missions as well, so I'm not quite sure" Bunny-chan stood up swiftly from her bed and started walking towards the window, "I must start getting ready now. We're planning to meet up in few hours"

"Wait!" Sakura jumped up from her bed and placed her tiny arms around his leg, "Please don't leave yet!"

"But Sakura-"

"Could you tell me your name at least? Please Bunny-chan...I w-won't tell anyone, I promise!" Sakura didn't let go of his leg and hugged it tightly.

Bunny-chan let out a chuckle, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Remember it, kid"

"Kakashi Hatake..." Sakura repeated his name in her mind few times, "Alright...but I want to see your face too!"

Kakashi let out a sigh and shook his head quietly. He took his mask off and finally, she saw his real face. He had spiky silver hair and dark grey eye. He had a scar running over his left eye and he had a narrow jawline.

"I only saw you one last time because there is a chance I won't come back" When he saw teary eyes, he continued, "But I will, don't worry" He showed Sakura one of his often smiles and ruffled her hair, "I have to get going now though. Ja ne"

Sakura let go of his leg finally and stood up on her tip toes. She pulled Kakashi's face down and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck, Kakashi-chan!"

With that, Kakashi took off from her window. Sakura let a smile spread on her face as she started waving her hand.

"Well, I have academy tomorrow. I'll get some chocolate and then sleep... "

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 AM<strong>

It was midnight when she jolted awake as she heard a loud crash from another room. She ran towards the door as fast as she could, and locked it. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and slid down against the door. She was safe now. Safe. But her hands were shaking from fear, and her face was fully white.

_"C-Calm down...y-you must be ready for these kind of situations! Akatsuki taught y-you everything and you are ready. You are ready!"_

She stayed in that position for a few minutes, and when she finally had courage, she stood up.

_"Kunai, I need a kunai! Whatever weapon I find, I'll use it for survival..."_ Luckily, she always kept a kunai in her wardrobe. Yes, she stole it from the academy once.

"Not my fault, they weren't giving me a weapon..." But that's not important now. She had to take care of the ninja who broke inside her apartment.

_"Alright...Let's do this..."_

_"...3"_ Sakura grasped the door's knob.

_"2..."_ She held her weapon tighter in her hand.

_"...1!"_ With that, she ran outside her room but no one was there. When Sakura made sure that nobody was going to attack her, she turned on lights. Everything was in good condition; expect her broken window.

She took cautious steps forwards, and held the kunai in front of her face, "Weird...The attacker only broke the window...It must be-"

Suddenly, she was charged from behind. The punch was chakra-filled, so she was sent flying across the room. Her body lifelessly hit the wall and slid down. Sakura let out a hiss, as she clutched her stomach from the pain.

"There, there, little one. I'm not going to hurt you" These words made her look up and glare at him harshly, "Yet. Of course, ahahah"

Sakura couldn't speak at all, she couldn't even make a small movement. It was hard for her.

"Aren't you a cutie? Daughter of such powerful leaders, yet a small, fragile child who can't protect herself at all" The stranger started laughing like a mad-man, "One single punch made you fall, ahahah. It wasn't intended to kill you, sweetheart"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and tried to hold her tears back. She always said that she was strong enough, she said that she knew jounin tricks and some jutsus. But she couldn't bulge at all. She was scared. What does a feared human do?

"Okay, I'm done playing around. Now honey, bye bye! We'll meet again soon! Or never..."

Sakura forced herself to stand up. One single injury won't make her back down.

"Or maybe it will..." Sakura took her kunai out from her pocket, and aimed it at her target. She threw it towards him swiftly and left her spot. It won her some time. Sakura created few clones of her and made them charge forward. She inserted chakra in her fists and dashed swiftly towards her enemy. She landed a punch on his stomach, which was a harsh blow for him. She brought her leg up and kicked his face. She jumped back and started doing handseals, but the stranger has disappeared.

Sakura finally sat down on the floor and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. For sure he has left because the sun was coming up and she couldn't sense his chakra anymore.

_"I'll visit the Hokage tomorrow..."_ With that, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach again, _"It hurts...everything stings...Pain..."_

Sakura blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

"Sakura-chan, _wake_ up!"

_Beep._

"Sakura"

_Beep._

"Sakura-chan, don't give up! We need you back!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings.

She assued that she was in a hospital room at the moment. Third Hokage, Sasuke, Naruto and few ninjas were in the room.n she finally woke up, Naruto ran towards her and practically jumped on her bed. He gripped her hands tightly and hugged her, but got shoved off by fuming Sasuke in few seconds.

"I see you're finally awake, Sakura" Third Hokage smiled warmly at her and walked slowly to her bed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better, thank you" She mumbled and ducked her head under her covers.

"Would you mind telling us what happened yesterday?" Hiruzen gazed over young girl and waited for an answer. It wasn't a hard question, but it got Sakura thinking.

What actually happened yesterday? She was sleeping and suddenly, got attacked by some mad-man. He punched her and sent her flying across the room. When she tried to attack him back, he disappeared into thin air. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and started thinking, "If I tell them the truth, they will kill me or put me in a cage like an animal" Her gaze switched to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, "But isn't he supposed to know who I am? He is Hokage after all" She clutched her hair, "This is so hard!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, just tell me who tried to kill you and I will beat him, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted loudly and grinned at her, "So, who is that teme?"

Her eyes widened instantly and she shook her head, "No- well, It's n-not like I remember his face and-"

"Sakura" Hiruzen placed his hand soothingly on hers and smiled, "We need to know. After all, we're friends, right? Trust is one of the most important things in friendship"

Sakura let out a long, drawn-out sigh and told him what really happened.

* * *

><p>After one week, Sakura was finally out of hospital. Third Hokage insisted that she would stay here till everyone was sure that she was okay. Naruto and Sasuke came to see her every day after academy together. But they always ended up fighting, so Sakura was always trying to tear them off from each other. Medics treated her nicely at hospital and she even found a new friend, Ayame. She had chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. You could find her in a medic uniform mostly. She was pretty young, actually. Maybe she was around 17 years old? Who knows.<p>

1 month passed. Sakura was able to walk outside without ANBU protecting her every minute. But she knew that they were somewhere around the area. She still had to be careful though.

She smiled brightly and continued her way to the park. She loved this place so much. It was peaceful and quiet here. When she finally reached her destination, she sat down under a tree and sighed. Now she could be alone for sometime.

"_I miss Akatsuki dearly...But I mustn't lose hope. They will come back, right? They wouldn't leave me alone"_ Sakura shook her head harshly, "_No. They love me. They will save me_"

"_But if they did, why didn't they save me?"_

She was snapped out from her thoughts when somebody touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up to find her blonde-haired classmate. But she didn't really remember her name? Ami, Kira...or something.

"Sakura Haruno, right?" She said in a high-pitched voice and stared at her with a gentle smile on her face.

"_Uhh, I should seriously start remembering names...This is so awkward!"_ Sakura managed to smile finally and she mumbled quietly, "Yeah, that's me! I d-don't really know your name though?"

"Yeah! Silly me. My name's Yamanaka Ino" She tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, nice to meet you I-Ino!"

"We will totally become best friends forever!" Ino pulled Sakura's arm to her harshly, which made her stand up, "But first, we need to work on your looks!"

Her hand came forward to move Sakura's pink hair away from her face, but Sakura stopped her in the mid-way.

"N-No way!"

"Aww, don't be silly! See, you look perfect without your hair in the way?" She finally managed to move hair away.

"O-Okay..."

She has never been so shy before, but she was only used to hanging around guys. Her only female friend was Konan. Ino started dragging her towards her house but Sakura didn't complain. She finally found a friend other than Sasuke and Naruto.

She never noticed the pair of dark eyes staring at her back. He stayed hidden in shadows, where nobody else could see him. He had chakra masked perfectly.

"_This damn Yamanaka just blew my chance to kidnap her. Boss won't be too happy to hear about this_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Well, I finally updates:P To be honest, I don't really like this chapter ahah. I seriously need to start writing often to impove my skills-.- MEH. This was typed on my phone, by the way. So I have no idea if I made some mistakes xD<strong>

**_Reviews are love._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of Akatsuki - Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by there was an attempt to kill my only daughter?!" Konan glared at Deidara, who was whimpering in the corner. Nobody would want to face her wrath.<p>

"It's not my fault, un! I was-"

"Enough of this nonsense, Konan. We can't march straight in a trap. Danzou is playing his cards well, as he sent away Hatake on a mission when this accident happened"

"We must get rid of that bastard for once and all" Kisame mumbled under his breath and let out a grunt, as the leader refused to let him attack whole Konoha.

Pein scanned over the room with an emotionless expression, and he finally made a decision.

"Itachi, Kisame, you two are getting sent on a mission. Your task is to protect Sakura at all cost. You may set off in one hour"

Itachi nodded his head swiftly and in a blink, he disappeared. Kisame just stared at the spot where Itachi was standing, "Well, Uchiha is pretty fast. I'm off as well"

Kisame just shrugged and left the room without another word.

"What, un?! They're getting sent to protect Sakura?! This is bullshit, un! I refuse to leave Sakura in that bastard's care! Sasori-danna, we shall go after the weasel!" Deidara broke the silence and stood up instantly to shake his partner, but he got pushed away harshly.

Sasori looked at Deidara in the corner of his eye, and he sent a glare towards him, "Deidara, stop being so annoying. I won't go after that brat; all she did was destroy my puppets"

But deep down, Sasori could feel something. This feeling...were puppets even able to feel anything? He was probably overthinking, that's all. There was no way he could love that pink-haired brat. His body was made of wood, he was a puppet himself; he was supposed to be heartless. He pushed away Sakura so many times, but she kept coming back to him with a warm smile on her face.

"_I can't believe I actually miss that brat..._" Sasori let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He was sure that it wasn't love; or maybe it was.

"Oi, danna! Are you bipolar or something- OH!" Deidara got punched in the stomach by Sasori, who walked away soon after.

"_That Uchiha will probably eat her in her sleep..._" Deidara's eyes widened in realizement, "I must get there before the shark face and that Uchiha bastard, un!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha<em>**

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror with a shocked face. She was wearing a cute red dress, which stopped above her knees, black ninja sandals and her hair was tied up with a ribbon.

Ino stood behind her with a warm smile on her face, "You look like just a flower which has just bloomed..."

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and she mumbled a quiet "Thank you"

"Anyway, do you remember that tomorrow we have a survival test?"

Sakura blinked her eyes few times, letting the words sink in her head, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh right, I forgot! You didn't attend academy for some days..." She nodded her head slowly, "We must be sorted into teams and then we have to survive a day in the nature!"

"But what happened to those ninja exams to pass academy?" Sakura finally said, after a long period of silence.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This survival test is more like a camping trip, I guess? It's just easier for them to decide how they will sort us in teams when we're genin. I hope I get Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura shuddered in disgust as she shook her head, "Why do you want to be with him?"

"Because he's Sasuke, duh! He's so cute..."

Sakura let out a sigh, as she stood up to take her leave. It was getting darker by every minute, and she was supposed to be home- most likely, in her apartment before midnight.

"Thank you for everything, Ino-chan! But I most get going now..."

"Couldn't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry" Sakura rubbed her neck with a sheepish grin on her face, "Maybe next time?"

"Fine, see you tomorrow!"

With that, she jumped out of the window swiftly and took off towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>Sakura slept soundlessly because of the tiring day. When her head touched the pillow, she was instantly out. She didn't even bother taking off her new clothes and sandals.<p>

A dark figure appeared in the room. He didn't even make a sound, as he took cautious steps towards the sleeping child. Okay, he would be lying if he said that. He banged right into window harshly when he attempted to chakra jump here. That's not the main matter here now though.

"_I came faster than that idiotic Uchiha, un!_" Deidara let a smirk spread on his face, as he gently touched Sakura's hair, "I missed you so much, Sakura"

The young pinkette frowned in her sleep, as she pulled his sleeve with such force that made him fall down on the bed. In reality, she thought that it was her blanket.

"Oi, Sakura!" He hissed quietly, as he tried to get his hand free without actually hurting Sakura.

She rolled over the bed now, stranding his body with her small weight. She hugged him tightly like a teddy bear.

"I didn't know you missed me so much, un" Deidara glanced around the room, "Well, I guess I'll stay here until morning, I guess"

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, as Sakura's grip tightened on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy! (・ω・)ノ Are you guys enjoying the summer? Here's a new chapter I typed on my phone xD That's what I do when I don't have my laptop with me.<strong>

_**Reviews are love.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of Akatsuki – Chapter 12**

_"Danzou-sama, are you sure that it's right to let the academy students out alone?" Iruka spoke in his monotone voice, as he stood in his superior's office. To be honest, he was afraid to let his children on their own for a day. He grew fond of them and he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to them. Naruto. His name came to his mind. What was Danzou thinking? It was just absurd! Before he could continue arguing with himself, he was interrupted._

_"Are you disrespecting me, Iruka-san?" Danzou said, as he leaned against his chair with a cold expression on his face._

_"N-No sir, of course not"" Iruka shook his head, "I'm just worried about children's safety"_

_"My ninjas will be there" He replied shortly, as he didn't want to push the subject further._

_Iruka still wasn't convinced, but he let it slide. It was wrong to question his superior's decisions._

* * *

><p>Sakura inserted chakra in her feet as she ran towards the meeting place. She was late! Nobody bothered to wake her up or even remind her of the exam. She reached woods finally, after five minutes of unstoppable running. She instantly ducked in the crowd of academy students, and tried to search for familiar faces.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Somebody jumped on her back and hugged her neck, which made her stumble and fall down on the mud. She moved strands of her pink hair out of her face, and she finally looked at the person. It was Ino, of course. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Sorry, let me help you up!" Ino instantly offered Sakura her hand and helped her stand up. She dusted her dress off, and smiled at the girl.

"I'm glad you're here! I thought you weren't going to come…" Ino trailed off, as she stared at something. Sakura followed her gaze, only to find out that it lead to Uchiha Sasuke, who was leaning against the tree and glaring at everyone

"Ino, were the teams already picked-"

"Sasuke-kun is so cute!" Ino covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, "I wish I get picked on his team!" She let out a dreamy sigh, as Sasuke looked towards their direction.

"I was asking if-"  
>"Sasuke-kun…"<p>

"INO!" Sakura finally screamed, and everyone looked at her. Her cheeks instantly turned red as she hid behind her blonde-haired friend, "S-Sorry…"

"I apologize for the wait, fellow ninjas. My name is Ryouta Takishi, and I will be your proctor today. As all of you know, you will be sorted into teams and have to survive a day in the forest!"

Sakura glanced around quietly,_ "Where did Sasuke-kun go?_

"Team A: Hotaru Hyuuga, Mikoshi and Yukata!"  
>"Team B: Misaki, Tomari, and Emiru!"<br>And the list continued. Sakura didn't even bother to continue listening. Instead, she focused on finding her friends.

"-Haruno Sakura, Masako and Nara Shikamaru!" Her name was called out. She let out a sigh; she didn't know her new teammates! And she was really shy around strangers. She walked towards the proctor and stopped in front of him. As she was about to join her team, a ninja appeared next to Daiki and gave him a piece of paper. They nodded at each other quietly.

"Some changes have been made-" He looked down on the paper in his hands, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and…Uchiha Sasuke"  
>Sakura blinked her eyes few times, before letting the information sink in. This was not happening. She wasn't going to spend a day with both of them. Putting that aside, she couldn't help but think: why did they make changes in the list? She just couldn't think anything of an answer.<p>

"You two" Sasuke spoke up, as he placed his hands in his pockets just like usual, "I do not like hopeless dead-lasts like you two, so I'll be in charge of the team"

Sakura looked taken back by this statement, but she glared at Sasuke. He was always arrogant, but this was just plain rude. _What happened to old Sasuke? I guess he's really desperate to pass this exam_

"I'm not a dead-last, you teme!" Naruto shouted loudly, as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm not even gonna bother talking to you" Sasuke said, as he turned away from him and started walking towards the entrance of the forest.

Before Sakura could make another step, she was pulled back harshly by her friend. Again. Ino had a serious expression on her face, as she stared at Sakura, "You don't like Sasuke, do you?"  
>She instantly shook her head harshly, "N-No! Why would I like that idiot?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at Ino.<p>

"Well, that means we're not rivals!" Ino finally said, after a long period of silence. She let a smile spread across her face, and she waved her hand, "See you later! Got to catch up with others"

_That was weird._ Sakura shook her head. _Typical Ino._

* * *

><p>Two Akatsuki members stood on high place, as they stared down on the forest. Kisame gripped his Samehada and swung it over his back, "When will that idiot realize that we know he's here?"<br>"Deidara, you mean?" Itachi asked quietly, as he stood up, "He won't. At least, not now"  
>"He's snoring on the tree"<p>

"Let him be. We have important matters to attend to, Kisame" Uchiha disappeared quickly, without another word. Kisame let out a sigh and followed along.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated, so I decided to write a short chapter. I'll try to write more, because well - I really want to finish this story! But with the amount of homework I have daily...heheh xD Here's a cookie for you!:3<strong>

_**Reviews are love.**_


End file.
